Summer Time
by moonangel91
Summary: Kagome and Sango goes to a summer camp and meets 2 guys. they bond together and now what's happening! check out the 8th story! now up! enjoy!
1. The meeting

If you want to know, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Sango and Kagome was getting ready for their 3 weeks of summer camp. While they were packing, they were talking online.

**(Sango)ImInLoveWithMySelf14: **hey, wat do u think we will c in the camp?

**(Kagome)WishingGurl987: **im not sure. I hope were not the only 16 year olds there

**ImInLoveWithMySelf14: **I agree.

**ImInLoveWithMySelf14: **how r u doing w. Kouga? R u still mad at him 4 kissin another gurl?

**WishingGurl987: **...well, I m still mad. Y wuld he do that 2 me?

**ImInLoveWithMySelf14: **don't worry. He's a lying bitch. Don't get all stressed ovr him while were on this camp. I don't want to hear u all the time complaining.

**WishingGurl987: **sighs alrite. I wont b all complaining. I promise.

**WishingGurl987: **o hey. I'll c u 2morrow. Mi lttl bro is buggin me that its ready 2 eat. Bye

**ImInLoveWithMySelf14: **kk. Ttyl.

The two signed off. Kagome goes down and eats with her brother, Sota, her grandpa, and her mother. "Are you ready to go to the camp?" Her mom asked.

Kagome ate a tomato before answering. "You bet I am!" After that dinner, Kagome packed the rest of her stuff. She only had 2 bags.

The phone rang right after she put away the bags beside her bed. "Hello?"

"Can we talk?" Kagome rolled her eyes knowing who it was right away. "What do you need Kouga?" She sighed.

It was quiet for a second. "We need to go are separate ways." He finally spoke.

"Duh!" She screamed. "Look. I got to go. We'll discuss this like in a month. _Like we ever will." _Kagome said in a low voice not letting Kouga hearing.

"Ok. Well, see you." He said. I said my bye and hung up.

**On the bus**

Sango and Kagome were sitting next to each other. "What do you think the camp will be like?" Kagome wasn't paying attention because she was falling asleep in her seat.

Kagome fell asleep at 2 last night because she was all excited. She had to wake up at 6 to get to take a shower and to get all her stuff together. "Kagome?" Sango said shaking her.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Kagome said wiping her tired eyes. Then when her hand was pulled away, she saw these two amazing guys walking from the entrance on the bus.

Sango looked where I was looking. "Oh, them." Sango said rolling her eyes. She just stared outside. "Wait. You know them?" Kagome asked.

Sango kept her eyes outside. "They are just two people who hits on me." Sango rolled her eyes towards them. Kagome swore she saw a smile but then she just let it go. "They live right across the street

When Kagome looked back at them, saw that they were just sitting right in front of them. One of the guys that had silver hair turned around and looked at Kagome. Then looked at Sango.

"Who is this, Sango?" The silver haired boy asked. Sango rolled her eyes. Then whispered something to Kagome. "That's Inuyasha. He thinks he's the tough one. Kagome turned to Sango. Then to Inuyasha.

"Are you going to answer him or not, Sango?" The other boy turned around. This boy had black hair and had a little of hair tied up in the back of his head. Kagome could tell she was getting frustrated with them.

"My name is Kagome." I blabbed out. Sango looked at her giving her a 'Why did you say that?' Kagome shook her head and began to say something. "It's good to meet both of you."

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes while she stared into his. _How does he keep his look so serious? Kagome thought. _Sango giggled. Then she nudged Kagome. Kagome got her senses back and noticed she was still staring deep into his eyes.


	2. Look who's here

i'm a new person and pls make reviews 2 let me no how im doing so far

* * *

Still on the bus 

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes while she stared into his. How does he keep his look so serious? Kagome thought. Sango giggled. Then she nudged Kagome. Kagome

got her senses back and noticed she was still staring deep into his eyes.

Kagome blushed at what she was doing. "So, how come I don't see you hanging around with Sango?" Miroku asked smiling. He was definitely trying to hit on Kagome.

Sango hit him extra hard on the head. "OW!" Miroku yelped. 'Yep. She likes him alright.' Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "What!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha put up his hands. "Nothing." Kagome kind of laughed. But no one could hear it. Only Sango.

"Kags," Sango spoke up. Kagome looked at her. Sango shook her head with disbelief.

"Wow." Miroku said. "You got that right." Inuyasha agreed and then rolled his eyes. He, then, looked back to the front. "Excuse me for being rude to you." Kagome said pulling a part of Inuyasha's silver long hair. "Ow!" Kagome let go. "Serves you right to treat

me like that." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Look here!" Inuyasha barked. 'Great. He heard me.' Kagome said with a sigh. "I wasn't trying to be a bitch to you!" Kagome rolled her eyes. At that point,

she saw Kouga get on the bus. "It's Kouga!" Kagome whispered to Sango.

Sango looked at the front. "It is him!" She yelled. By that yell, Inuyasha looked where we were looking at. Kouga saw me and walked towards me. "What are you doing here!" Kagome yelled at him.

Kouga just stood there. "Well, well, well. Inuyasha said. "Is this like your boy friend or something, Kagome?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome knew it was suppose

to be a tease but she just wanted to fight back. "He is not my boy friend anymore!" Kagome shouted.

Sango and Miroku just ignored them. "So, Kouga."Miroku called out. "Did you really go out with Kagome?" Kouga just looked at him. "It is for me to know and you not to find out." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!" It's no big deal!"

Inuyasah laughed. "Well, it is to you." He said laughing still. Kagome tried to hit him but Sango just held her back. "Kouga, can't you just leave Kagome alone and go cheat on your new girl friend now?" Kouga just rolled his eyes.

The bus finally arrived at camp. "Well, we'll be seeing you." Miroku said sweetly to the two girls. Inuyasha didn't say anything. All he did was just turn and walked away to the door. Kagome and Sango went out after a whole batch of children.

"I can't believe we're here!" Kagome cheered. Sango just looked at Kagome. "What?" Sango just shook her head. "Let's just look what cabin we're in before you run off," Sango couldn't help bu laugh. "Shut up." Kagome said smiling.

They went up to a billboard and saw that they were in cabin 3. "Well, we'll see who's in there once we go in there." Kagome told Sango. They went inside the cabin to drop their stuff but they were shocked to see who was in there.

"Well. Look who's here." Kikyo said.


	3. For you Kagome

My third story! I finally made this far, so im no givin up on this one! Lol Thx 4 the reviews pplz!

Crazy Tengu - well, kikyo will be...well, u'll find out. Lol.

En Gen Nero - wat do u mean? I don't really understand about the interview. Sri

The Myth Keeper - sri. I'll try 2 keep it down.

Darkwitchchick - " thx 4 the 2 or 3 reviews! And the stuff u sed, it made me laugh. (in a good way!) lol. It was funny. U  
no wat I mean. Rite?

* * *

"Well. Look's who's here." Kikyo said. Kagome and Sango's jaw was wide opened. "Why are you here?" Kikyo said in a high-pitched voice. "Trying

to be with Kouga?" Kikyo was getting on Kagome"s nerves. She started for her but someone from behind Kagome came in.

It was Inuyasha and Miroku. "Well. I heard your cabin was right next to ours so we decided to drop by." Miroku said with a polite voice. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome and Sango looked confused. "How do you know her?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was too stunned to tell Kagome.

"Let me guess." Miroku told Kikyo. "You just came here because you didn't get to see enough of Inuyasha, huh?" Miroku said with a smirk on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Kikyo said annoyed. "I'm just here because I would like to make Kagome feel comfortable." Kikyo said with an evil smile.

Kagome hated that smile. She wanted to SMACK her in the face. But she kept it back. "Well, Sango." Kagome said with a fake smile. "Let's go outside and explore

the whole camp." Kagome grabbed Sango and practically dragged her out the cabin. 'God! Why does she have to be here!' Kagome thought.

The two stopped in the basketball court. Sango looked at Kagome. "I know what you're thinking." Kagome turned and looked at Sango. "Yeah. She shouldn't be here." Sango said looking around. "So...what do you want to do?" She asked Kagome. Kagome didn't

know. She was caught up thinking what Kikyo will do for the next 4 weeks.

Kagome looked towards the forest. "Do you want to check out the woods?" Kagome asked her. They both smiled and walked forth. "Can we come?" A voice

came a second later. "Sure. If you're not afraid to get lost in there." Sango said. Kagome only giggled. She made eye contact with Inuyasha again then looked away.

Sango caught a glimps of Kikyo hanging around Kouga. She nudged Kagome to look. She didnâ€™t have to look because she knew what she was talking about. She

already spotted them before Sango. "Let's head off to the woods!" Kagome said excited.

They decided to go their own direction and to just think to themselves. Kagome went off alone. At first she was scared. But then when she heard the peaceful woods, she calmed down. Whenever they were hurt or lost, they would just do their special thing. Scream.

Sango was walking alone also. She went into an open field where she could clear her mind on anything. She was startled when she heard a snap behind her. "Ah!" She said putting her hand to her chest. It was Miroku. He laughed. "Miroku!" She shouted. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. It looked like it was the moment to just talk to you."

He smiled. Sango blushed. Sango sat on the hill she was standing on. Miroku plotted right next to her. "Having a good time here?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. "Yep." She smiled. "The best thing that ever happened to me." She smiled at him. They both sat there peacefully.

With Kagome, she was just roaming around. She went by the trees and saw a river before her. Kagome went to it. "Wow." Kagome said with amazement. She sat right

at the bank and took off her sneakers. She put her feet in the river. "This is awesome." Kagome whispered. "Finally I found you." A voice came from behind Kagome.

This made Kagome jump. She looked back. It was Inuyasha. "Why did you do that! It scared the heck out of me!" She yelled at him. "Whoa!" He said putting

up his hands. "Didn't mean to." He sat right beside her. "So. Are you ok with Kouga being here?" He asked her. Kagome was stunned. "Why would you care about me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just want to if you're alright." He picked up some flowers beside him. "Here." He gave Kagome. "This is for you." He smiled.


	4. The Unpleasant Surprise

Hey u guys. I no I made this quick. I just wanted to write these stories. Lol. Well, here I go.

He picked up some flowers beside him. "Here." He gave Kagome. "This is for you." He smiled. Kagome blushed big time. "Um...thanks." Kagome was speechless. Inuyasha was getting closer to her. 'He's gonna kiss me!' She thought. 'I have to think of something quick!'

Inuyasha was getting closer by the second."I got to go." Kagome said getting up. "I need to...um...check if Kikyo isn't getting my stuff."Kagome was nervous. So she ran where she passed. She was running for a minute then stopped. 'Oh my god...' Kagome thought putting her hand on her chest. 'He almost kissed me!'

She sat down on a big rock that was right next to her. "I can't believe he almost kissed me." Kagome thought out loud. She closed her eyes thinking what she was almost in. Kagome held on the flowers that Inuyasha gave her. "That was really nice of him though." She said out loud. She then heard a rustle behind her. "Uh...Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome was frightened.

Kagome got closer and closer. When she was about to open the bush, a rabbit came out making her jump! "Ah!" Kagome screamed. She then laughed. Kagome picked up the cute little rabbit and began petting it. "Hey, Kagome!" Someone shouted from behind her. "Ohmygosh!" She said in one word. It was Sango. She was laughing her butt off. "Sango!" She said giggling. "That wasn't funny!" Kagome laughed with her.

Kagome put the rabbit down to let it hop away. "So. You have a good time with Inuyasha?" She teased. "How..." Sango smiled shaking her head. "I heard you thinking out loud." She laughed at her.Kagome blushed. "Everything?" Sango nodded. Kagome slapped her head with her hand. "Stupid!" She said out loud. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She repeated. "Calm yourself." Sango said shaking her. "Ok! Ok. I'm calmed down."

Kagome took in a deep breath and le it out. "Let's go back to the cabin. It's getting late." Sango suggested. "What about the guys?" Kagome asked. "They can find their way out of here." The two ran together laughing all the way back to the cabin.

By the time they got there, a girl was waitng outside their cabin door. "Can we help you?" Sango asked. The girl turned around. "Oh hey!" The girl said with joy. "My name is Ayame. I'm your counselor for the next month." Kagome looked at each other then to Ayame. "Nice to meet you." The two said. "Let's get inside and discuss what were going to do tomorrow." The counselor said perky.

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and giggled. Kikyo was sitting on a stool with her suitcase that has a mirror, lights around it, and make up with it. Kikyo was brushing her hair like it was the special one to her. Kagome's eyes widened. "Why does she have that?" Kagome whispered to her best friend. All she just did was just shrug.

Ayame just rolled her eyes ignoring Kikyo brushing her hair. "Well. All I have to say to you right now is that we are going on a hike tomorrow." Kagome and Sango exchanged looks. "We are going to be paired with cabin...4." The two best friends looked back at Ayame. "Who's at cabin 4?" Sango asked. Ayame looked over the names first. "Well, their names are...Inuyasha, Miroku, and...Kouga."

Kagome and Sango's mouth was wide open. "Wait, wait, wait. Is that it?" Sango asked. Ayame nodded. Kagome blushed slightly. She couldn't stop the smile she was about to wear. But she stopped it by asking a question. "Whose partners are we with? Does it say on the paper?" Kagome said glancing at the paper.

She couldn't see it because Ayame pulled it away. "Uh, uh, uh. No looking yet." She said smiling. "I should tell you." Sango, you're with...Miroku. Kikyo, you're with Inuyasha, and Kagome, you're with...Kouga."

Kagome was surprised by what happened. "Are you kidding me!" Was all she could say.


	5. The Groups

For all the reviews that they gave me, heres the new story. sorry it took long. i couldn't remember my sn and password...;; well, here it is!

* * *

Kagome was surprised by what happened. "Are you kidding me?" That was all she could say.

Ayame just shrugged. "It wasn't my pick. Cabin 4's leader picked it." Ayame turned and got out her sleeping stuff out. "Well, I'll be back in 30 min. If you guys aren't in bed by that time, you're not going to the trip." She warned them and walked out. They all waited until the door finally closed.

"Well," Kikyo started to talk. "Looks like I got Inuyasha this time." She shrugs. "I don't care. He's not half bad." She said with a wicked smile. Kagome was about to say something but someone knocked on the door. Sango turned around and opened the door. It was Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey." Miroku greeted. "Sango's eyes widened and rolls her eyes to hide the surprised look. "Hey, Kagome. It's our friends on the bus." She said making Kagome laugh. Kikyo got out from her stool and pushed Kagome away. "Hey!" Kikyo just ignored her. "I heard we're paired up tomorrow!" Kikyo said in a perky voice. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my pick." Kagome and Sango knew he didn't want to go with her.

Miroku just ignored the two and began talking to Kagome and Sango. "So. How is your first night here?" He asked the two. They both shrugged. "Hey. We got to go. If our cabin leader gets here and finds that you two are here, who knows what will happen." Kagome warned them. Inuyasha listened to her and dragged Miroku back to the cabin. "What the heck?" He screamed. Kagome and Sango looked confused and laughed.

Kikyo was lost. "What's so funny?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other and laughed some more. "Forget it." Sango said and walkede to her bed and lies down. Kagome closed the door. But before closing the door all the way, she peeked out the door to cabin 4 noticing Inuyasha peering out the window. Kagome quickly closes the door quietly not trying to wake up everyone in the yard.

Kagome walks towards her bed and plops down. "What just happened?" Kagome's best friend asked her. Kagome just shook her head and closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep. So did Kikyo and Sango.

Back at Inuyasha's cabin, they were getting to bed themselves. Inuyasha was still staring out the window. Miroku was getting ready to go to bed. Kouga? Lets just say he's in his own little world. Inuyasha turned around and walks to his bed. He saw Kouga out of it so he decided to just make fun of him. "Hey, Kouga?" Kouga looked at him. "How big is your world there?" He said smiling.

Miroku was trying to hold his laugh from behind Inuyasha. Kouga just rolled his eyes and laid on the bed trying to sleep. Sesshomaru came in with a luggage in one hand and the other with a backpack. "Wow. You're late." Inuyasha teased. Sesshomaru just ignored him. "My car was jacked up." He said in a low voice. Inuyasha laughed. "Won't mom and dad get mad at you?" He said with a smile.

Sesshomaru just ignored him and puts his stuff on the bed. "You saw the paired up thing I sent you guys. Right?" The two nodded but not Kouga. He was asleep. "Now, go get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Sesshomaru said getting on the bed.

The next day, the 6 teenagers (including the cabin leaders, Ayame and Sesshomaru), all met by the forest map. "You guys ready?" Ayame asked. "You know, if you need to go to the restroom, I suggest you go now…" No one answered. "Ok. Now we're off!" She said excited.


	6. Inuyashas reaction

TenshiKikyo- I'm sorry for not makin it longer. I'm just in a hurry to post one because I have to go somewhere or something… SORRY EVERYONE! ;;

* * *

And for everyone's post, THANKS!

"Ok. Now we're off!" Ayame said excited. All of them paired up with their assigned partners. Kagome tried to keep 2 feet or more away from Kouga. Kikyo was getting used to hanging around Inuyasha. Which, he didn't want her to be so close to him. Kagome could tell Sango was having a good time. She was laughing with Miroku on her side. Sesshomaru was ahead of us with another girl.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called out. "Who's the girl?" Sesshomaru stopped. "Her name is Rin." He said softly. He wasn't really a talkative person. Inuyasha turned around to catch a gaze between Kagome and him. But she never looked up at him. She was looking down at the ground trying to keep her distance away from Kouga. Then he turned back around.

Kouga was trying to get close to put his hand around Kagome. But she kept on moving away. "Stop…" She said with an angry face. She knew Kouga didn't want to be with her. But he kept on going at it. In fact, he was the one who broke up with her! "I know you're mad at me…" He whispered so only Kagome could here. But he didn't know Inuyasha was listening.

"But lets make a good deal out of this…" He tried to put his hand around Kagome's shoulder. "I told you to stop!" She snipped at him. "It was your choice to go our separate ways! It was your choice to kiss the girl!" She yelled. Every one stopped and looked at the two. Including Sesshomaru.

Ayame came from in front of us. "Do you want to switch partners?" She asked annoyed. "Yes!" Kagome snapped. She was loosing it. "Hey…" Kagome heard a whisper from behind her. She knew it was Sango. She calmed down but not a lot. "Ok." Ayame agreed. "Kikyo?" Kikyo looked at the leader. "You go with Kouga. Inuyasha? Its obvious."

Kikyo complained and complained to Ayame because she didn't really want to be with Kouga. She wanted to be with Inuyasha of course. Ayame just ignored it and got out a rope with a lock that hooks two people together. She put it on Kikyo and Kouga so they won't go wondering around away from each other. "There. Now you won't have to be away from Kouga." Ayame said turning around. Kikyo groaned.

Kagome blushed slightly but didn't let anyone see. Inuyasha took her hand and continued walking with the group. Sango and Miroku caught up to them. "Hey." Sango said walking on the right side of her. Miroku went to the other side next to Inuyasha and started talking. "Hey." Kagome said back.

"Looks like you're paired up with him." She teased. She knew right away that Kagome liked Inuyasha. "Well, looks like you're paired up with _him._" She teased back. The two both looked at the guys. Miroku and Inuyasha noticed that they were looking at them. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and laughed.

Sesshomaru turned around to look at his group. "Well, this is the stop for all of you go on separate hikes with your partner. You each get walkie-talkies so when you get lost, you can contact us by this." Rin announced. "If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because of Sesshy here." She looked up at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at him and laughed. "Sesshy?" He laughed some more. Kagome nudged him. Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look. "What!" He asked curiously. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled him into the forest.

"See you two later!" Sango yelled after her best friend. Sango turned around to meet eye contact with Miroku. "What's up?" He asked. Sango just stared at him with a blank look. "Why are you staring at me like that!" Sango laughed and pulled him like Kagome did.

Kikyo and Kouga both had hard times so Ayame sent them back to the cabin.

Kagome was leading the way until she got about 10 yards away from where they started. "Um…" Inuyasha finally spoke up. Kagome turned around to see that he was looking at the hands. Kagome blushed slightly and the two broke the hands apart. "Um…what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome just shrugged. "I'm just gonna roam around." She decided herself. "Stay here." Inuyasha said while looking the other way. But no one answered him. "Kagome?" He turned around and saw no one. "Oh my god…" He moaned. "Kagome!" He yelled. No answer.

"Is everything ok over there?" Rin called. Inuyasha told her that they were just playing a game. Rin said ok and told him to stay close to each other. "Alright…" Inuyasha told her and walked around. "Kagome?" He called. Still no answer. He heard something from behind him. "Kagome? Is that you?" He turned around and saw no one.

He was getting a little scared. But he wasn't showing it. There was another rustle from behind him. "Kagome. This is not funny. Where are you?" He walked around slowly trying to hear every moment for ten minutes. He heard something from behind a bush. "Kagome?" He crept closer and closer. He saw something duck down from the bush.

Inuyasha stood straight and sighed. "Well, I'm just gonna go." He walked away. But without Kagome seeing him, he jumped behind Kagome so quietly. Kagome stood up seeing no one there. Inuyasha slowly walked towards her from behind. Then jumped on Kagome. "Gotcha!" He laughed.

Kagome screamed and laughed at the same time. "Hey!" The two lost control and tumbled down the hill. When they reached a flat surface, Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome.

Both of their lips got closer until it was inches apart. Inuyasha noticed what they were doing so he sat up quickly away from Kagome. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Yes there is." Kagome said getting up.

Inuyasha turned away and got up. "Lets go back. I think its time to go…" He said walking away. Kagome looked at him walk away. She looks up at the sky then gets up and follows.

* * *

Done! 

(sorry guys if this kind of thing wasn't in my last other chapters. I was in a hurry in postin it. ;;

What was wrong with Inuyasha when he left Kagome in the field? Does Inuyasha really have feelings for Kagome? Does _Kagome_ have feelings for Inuyasha? What will happen between Sango and Miroku? Find out next time on my next chapter: **Love Hurts**


	7. This Summer is About Me For Now

Omg I feel sooo stupid! lol well..i'm soo sorry for not putting up a new story! its been sooo hectic around here! arg! i had to do lots of things for school and my swim team...well...umm...sorry! hope i'll get to make it up to you guys! -

and to all the reviewers...thank you soo much!

Change of plans! I'm making a new title for this story...sorry ;; i feel stupid for doing this but this story led me to a different part of the title.

* * *

**This Summer Is About Me...For Now...**

Inuyasha turned away and got up. "Lets go back. I think its time to go…" He said walking away. Kagome looked at him walk away. She looks up at the sky then gets up and follows.

Inuyasha kept his pace in front of Kagome. Kagome was just walking behind him with her head down. She didn't know what to say. It was kind of an awkward moment so...she didn't want to be more stupid than earlier. The day was still young and there was alot of time before they meet up with the others.

Inuyasha stopped looking around with Kagome bumping into him without looking. Kagome felt annoyed. "Hey! What's with you now?" She asked worried. Inuyasha just looked around. "Shhh..." He hushed her. "There's something out there..." Inuyasha said on the alert. Kagome looked around seeing no one in sight and hearing nothing in the distance. "I...think it's your mind playing tricks on you..." Kagome suggested feeling nervous.

The two stayed quiet looking around for a moment. Then something from behind rustled. "AHH!" Kagome jumped screaming. She felt something touch her from behind. Inuyasha was there to protect her in front of her. Kagome held her head with her hands as Inuyasha was in fighting position. When Kagome felt that Inuyasha was settling down, she opened up her eyes and saw Sango.

"Sango!" She yelled jumping in front of Inuyasha. "Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me!" She clenched her fist. "Who there girl...I was trying to liven up the moment." She smirked letting Kagome why. Kagome's nerve quieted down with her fists unclenched. "Thanks..." She said sarcastically stealing a glance at Inuyasha then back at her best friend. Sango winked at her. "No problemo."

Inuyasha just stood there with his hands jammed in his pockets. Miroku came from behind Sango. "Hey. What's happening?" He says as he brushed the hair out of his face making Sango blush. "N-nothing..." Sango stuttered. Kagome chuckled a little and turned to Inuyasha. "Hey...wanna go back now?" She asks him. Inuyasha just nodded and walks to Miroku. Kagome stared at him and walked with Sango.

On the way to Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Rin, Kagome was listening to Sango's blabbering and thinking about what had happened back there on the hill. "So...as you can see...Miroku had alot of things in common with me..." Kagome managed to hear. But she kept on thinking. _Why was Inuyasha acting so weird back there? I didn't do anything wrong...did I...? _

Kagome's thoughts was broken by Miroku's laugh. "Oh my god...why did you have to tell them THAT!" He laughs as Sango told them the things they did. Kagome didn't have the slightest clue what Sango had just said. So Kagome just stood there with her blanked face. She glanced at Inuyasha. It looked like he wasn't really paying attention also. She had a clue that he was thinking exactly why he acted like that on the hill. Kagome's stare was, again, interrupted by Sango.

"Kagome...hello? Are you there?" She waved a hand over Kagome's eyes. "Huh? What?" Kagome was so out of it. Sango put her hands on her hips. Kagome just lifted her hands up and shrugged. "What?" Sango just stared at her. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, I admit it. My mind was in the gutter..."She crossed her arms and walked away slowly. Sango got a glance from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just staring at Sango. "I didn't do anything..." Inuyasha said reading Sango's mind. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and snickered. Inuyasha ignored it.

Half an hour later, the four arrived at the place where first split up. Kagome didn't say a word to Inuyasha since they met up with Sango and MIroku. She sat on the ground leaning against a tree. Ayame noticed that behavior. She looked at Sango. Sango just gave her the shrug. Ayame turned to walk to Kagome but it looked like Inuyasha beat her. Inuyasha appeared right in front of Kagome. Rin also noticed that behavior also. But she kept quiet beside Sesshomaru.

"Um...ready to go back?" He asked as he held out his hand. Kagome looked up. She saw the hand first then his face. She nodded slowly and grabs his hand. She accidentally trips on a tree root sticking from the ground and falls straight towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha catches her in time so she wouldn't fall face flat on the ground. "Are you ok?" He asks as Kagome looked up. "Yea. I guess so." She nods with a smile. Kagome caught her balance as she stood up straight and walks back with Sango on her side with Miroku on Sango's other side.

When they got back to the camp, Kagome went straight to the cabin without saying a word to Inuyasha nor Sango. "She's just tired." Sango said to Inuyasha before he, too, went to his cabin with Miroku. As soon Sango went into the room, she saw Kagome sitting at the window looking at the sky that was across from the boy's cabin. She also saw Kikyo sleeping on her bed. Then she turned her attention to her friend. "Kagome..." Sango sighed. "Just tell him how you feel." Kagome closed her eyes hearing her. She didn't say a word. Sango continued, "If you don't, someone else will...and you know who that will be..." Sango looked to her side at the sleeping Kikyo.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I know...you're right...but..." She stops herself. "I'm just scared to express my feelings..." Sango smiled alittle and pulled a chair next to Kagome. "Think of it this way...maybe Inuyasha is waiting for you to tell him." She smiles as Kagome looks her way. Kagome smiled also and nods.

-----------

Miroku and Inuyasha was in their cabin throwing pillows around at eachother while Kouga was just sitting around playing his PSP. Inuyasha caught Miroku's eyes telling him in the mind to hit Kouga with a pillow. The two nodded and hit Kouga in the head. "Hey!" He yelled as he lost in Midnight Club. Inuyasha and Miroku slapped hands and laughed. "Sorry dude, but we couldn't help ourselves." Miroku snickered.

Kouga just rolled his eyes and went back to his PSP. Inuyasha sat on the window sill with one of his feet hanging on the inside of the cabin and his other on the sill. Miroku knew what he was thinking about...Kagome. He could tell in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha felt Miroku staring so he looked at him. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked not harshly but not gently. Miroku just shrugged. "Nothing."

Inuyasha sighed and got off the sill. "I'm going for a walk." He told Miroku and Kouga. Kouga didn't even care. Miroku was about to follow but Inuyasha stopped. "Alone..." Miroku took a step back. "Oookay...make sure you get back before Sesshomaru gets here. You know what he'll do if he finds out that you were gone..." Inuyasha just shrugged and left the room.

Kagome and Sango were breading eachothers hair on Kagome's bed when a knock came on the door. Kikyo woke up at the sound. _That meant she wasn't really sleeping..._Kagome thought. _Damn her..._Kagome thought it was nerve racking. She didn't like it when other people listen in her buisness. Kikyo opened the door and Ayame came in. "Hey girls." She said with a smile. Sango got up from the bed and straightened her clothes. THen saluted her playfully. Ayame smiled and rolled her eyes. "Nice..." Sango got back on the bed laughing high-fiving Kagome.

Kikyo was disgusted. Of course Ayame didn't care. Nor did the other two. "So...the reason I'm here is because I sleep here." She teased. "The other reason is to talk about thinkgs that happened in the forest." Kagome and Sango exchanged expressions. Kikyo groaned. "Man...this sucks. I didn't get to go because of a certain someone here exchanged partners..." Kagome stuck out her toung to her. "Whoa...hold on girls..."

She held out both her hands to stop the madness. "Man...we were just getting to the first part and you guys are already fighting? Jeez!" Ayame giggled as she sat on her bed sitting with her legs crossed staring at Kagome. Kagome felt her eyes on her. "Yes?" Ayame chuckled as she looked down at the bedsheet. "Oh...nothing." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Ayame laughing alittle bit which caused Sango to stop breading her hair.

The two actually talked about what happened. And a few minutes later, Kikyo and Sango was actually in the conversation. Ayame and Kagome seemed to notice and didn't care. Ayame nodded and told the girls she was going to bed. Sango agreed too and got up. "I gotta get dressed and brush my teeth." She got up and went to her drawer. She got her night clothes out and saw Kagome already ready. "Wow...you're fast." Kagome only smirked and shrugged. "Thanks." The two left Ayame and Kikyo alone in the room.

With Sango on her side, Kagome watched the light on the ground so she wouldn't trip on any branches. The two made it to the bathroom and got dressed. Kagome got done before Sango. "I'm going outside and admire the night sky. Okay?" She told Sango. Sango yelled out an ok hearing Kagome walk out the bathroom. Kagome leaned against the wall watching the stars.

A few seconds later, she heard footsteps on the left. Kagome suddenly jerked back seeing Inuyasha with her flashlight. "Jeez! Would you try to not sneek up on me like that!" Kagome said relieved. She heard Inuyasha chuckle.

"Sorry about that..." He said in a calm voice which caused Kagome to feel comfortable. Kagome leaned against the wall again and watched the moon. Inuyasha seemed to like it when Kagome was admiring something. He shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head. "So...why are you here this late at night?"

Kagome's eyes lowered to her feet. "I was about to ask you that same question." Kagome smirked alittle at Inuyasha which caused Inuyasha to smile back.

"So...why are you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged. "Just waiting for Sango to finish getting ready." Inuyasha laughed softly. "She's taking too long, eh?" Kagome only sighed and nodded with a smile. "Yep." Inuyasha moved in closer making Kagome feeling incomfortable.

At that second, Sango came out in her pink pajama's. Kagome sighed with relief. "I-I gotta go..." She said walking ahead of Sango. Sango looked at Inuyasha giving him the glance saying...'What's up with her...?' Inuyasha only shrugged. Sango ran up to her friend leaving Inuyasha along. Kagome new that Sango was gonna ask her something. "I want this summer to be about me..." This expression caused Sango to blink at her. _For now..._Kagome thought...

* * *

**I am soo sorry for all of this...too much things going on! ahh! to all of the reviewers...thanks for letting me have the courage to have me make more to the story! 3 you guys are the best**

**The next chapter will be: The Truth Hurts**


	8. The Unbelievable Truth

**Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? How are you guys? Haha. 3 years, I think. **

**But for now, I'm gonna try to make this story a lot more interesting now. If I can try..**

**And.. I'm sorry I'm changing the titles all the time. Oops! So sorry. / But I can't think of anything to write with "Truth Hurts." So here's "The Unbelievable Truth!" Enjoy!**

**The Unbelievable Truth**

* * *

"I want this summer to be about me…" This expression caused Sango to blink at her. _For now…_ Kagome thought…

Kagome woke up from the sunlight on her face the next day. "Ugh…" She complained out loud. "What time is it…?" She asked herself and looked at the clock on the desk. 6am. _Great… too early…_ She sighs and throws the pillow over her head again. She gets up feeling the need to go to the bathroom. She looks at Sango in the bad still sound asleep. Including Kikyo and Ayame.

Kagome shrugged and walked out of the door to get freshened up for the day. The sky was too beautiful to keep her eyes away. She trusted herself enough that she was walking in the right direction. A few seconds later, she bumped into something hard and falls back on her butt. "Oww…" She managed to get out rubbing her bottom.

"Heh. Klutz." The familiar voice sounded. Kagome froze. _Why is he out this early in the morning?_ "Why are you out here so early in the morning?" He asks me. I blinked up at him biting my lip from saying something stupid. Inuyasha sighs and holds out his hand. "C'mon, get up. You look like a loser just sitting there." Kagome took his hand with her face burning red. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of his face for some reason. Like today, he looks different. Is it because he was smiling?

"Kagome?" He calls me. I shook my head out of the thought. "Yes…?" She responds back. "Why are you up so early?" He leaned against tree stump taller than his waist. The only way she could answer was just shrugging her shoulders. He sighs. "Wow. You're clueless than this tree stump." He shakes his head in disbelief. Kagome punched him on the arm as hard as she can.

She didn't know what to expect when she hits him. She held her fist on his bicep not knowing what to do next. "Uhm. Was that suppose to hurt…?" He teased. Kagome rolled her eyes. "No…." She lied. Inuyasha laughed and grabbed her fist with his hand. Startled, Kagome tried to pull back. But he denied to let her go. "What are you doing?!" She complained.

His lips twitched on the corners of his mouth. _What's he planning to do…?_ Kagome thought. It scared her a bit. But she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't HURT her or anything…

Then Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and kept it there. Kagome tried to look away but his eyes were entrancing. That's when it happened. The kiss.

Inuyasha pulled her into him and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome, startled as she was, panicked. But she liked the idea of kissing Inuyasha. But she didn't know that she would actually KISS him. She didn't know how long they were kissing. Seconds? Minutes? It didn't matter. She wanted to stay here. And kiss him the whole time. Guess camp won't be about me anymore. She laughed on the inside. It amused her.

The two stopped kissing when they felt the need to. Inuyasha stared at her with intent. Kagome looked back at him too, but didn't know WHAT to think. The breathing between them was a little choppy. _How long have we been kissing?_ Kagome was thoughtless. Inuyasha chuckled breaking the intensity between them. "That was interesting." He put his hands behind his head and still kept his eyes on her.

Kagome looked back at him and smiled a bit. "Yeah… Interesting." She let out a breath and sat on the ground. She didn't care if her pajamas got dirty. She needed to rest. Inuyasha sat next to her with no hesitation. Kagome couldn't look at him. She felt a little shy from the kiss. Inuyasha had no problem with this. She sighed and rested her head on her knees.

"What's wrong?" He asked Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Why?" He chuckled and shook his head. She let out a deep breath and got up. "Okay. I have to get ready." She scratched the back of her head a little embarrassed. He nodded and got up himself. "See you around." Kagome smiled just a tiny bit and took off to the bathroom.

--

Kagome didn't know what to think this entire time. Her mind's been wondering about Inuyasha the entire time. Thinking about that kiss he gave her. She sat at the window in her cabin sighing. "What's wrong now." Sango asked as she sat next to her. Kagome gave her a confused look. "Nothing's wrong. Why you ask?" Sango eyed her carefully. "Something happened." She narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

Kagome blinked her eyes. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." She blushed but turned to her duffle bag that's right underneath her chair so Sango won't see the redness. "Where's my skittles? Did you take 'em Sango?" She sighed a relief as Sango said no. _She let go of the topic…. Just for a bit, I know that. _Sango laid down on her bunk and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired. It's not even close to camp ending. But I don't want it to end."

Kagome smiled. "I know what you mean. It's going to be a great adventure." She looked back outside still thinking about the kiss Inuyasha had given her on the lips just earlier this morning. Blushing by this, she hid her face in her arms as she rested her eyes on the desk. "Maybe I'll close my eyes for a bit… There's nothing going on this morning anyway…" Kagome muttered. It's only a matter of time that Kagome dozed off asleep, along with Sango on her bunk bed.

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. It's not much, but I don't know how to put more things in it right now. A lot has been going on. **

**There's not any title for the next chapter yet. If there is, It'll be a surprise. :3 Thank you guys for reading! 3**


End file.
